An Arduous Battle
by Zaichik Arky
Summary: FF tactics is all about the battling... has little plot, advance's plot seems better, but still. So I'm writing a story just about a Battle. A simple battle that you fight in the game... and all the drama and hard work associated with it...
1. Default Chapter

All or None

Slight edit and note(4/30): Ok, I'm not calling my main character Marche because I hated that name and just took after the old FFT name… everything else should be understandable. Also, fixed a part regarding the bangaa that I forgot, thanks Mako…

"So where we going again kupo"? Montblanc squeaked as he followed behind Ramza out to the fields.

"Practice!" He grinned.

"Kupo!" Montblanc exclaimed. "Come on, we need to be doing some missions kupo". He wrinkled his nose. "You know, they only last so long…"

"Yup." Ramza stared into the horizon. "That's why we're going. We're gunna get stronger from them. Besides, we know we're the best clan in town. We're perfect and perfectly diverse in all the ways. We have you white Moogles and then you lizard people. And then we have our cute little kitty-people… he said, winking at Melora"

"Humanssss! Such disrespect!" Ivolt hissed, shoving Ramza a little.

"Uh Bangaa Bangaa!" Ramza exclaimed, now remembering his horrid first experience with the most physically strongest of all the races in St Ivalice.

Melora grimaced. "You STILL need to learn our races, kid! If you really want to go back to your world, you need to know everything about our own world and how it works… every little nuance. We are called the 'Viera' The totema aren't going to be with you all the time, you know that."

"Yeah , sorry Melora."

"And DON'T…" she paused dramatically, halting her steps as Ramza approached. "Call us cat people" she shoved him aside as she huffed off into the field.

"Testy, isn't she?" Benson laughed. Come on, soldier, let's get moving.

"Bah. They underestimate me!" Ramza laughed as he headed out to the field with Montblanc at his side.

_No… the problem is that you overestimate yourself… _Montblanc said no more as the 10 of them headed to the field. Montblanc already knew that in this world, Ramza would learn from experience as he had been months before. He would learn and he would improve… no use in teaching him the ways, he was too smart to need lecturing, but not too modest to need a lesson here and there, and maybe soon he would receive one.

"So we're here." Ramza said, looking over the peaceful grasslands. "Clans that have challenged us in the past have just sucked so much. I mean, they have like 4 humans and 2 other races at most! Our diversity is the key" He smiled.

"True…" Guin said. "But we have just been doing missions for so long and haven't challenged random clans in a while. You do know that clans grow as ours has? It will not be so easy anymore."

"Yeah yeah… we can still get them."

"Well, now's your chance to find out," Loretta said, pointing to a fighter around 50 yards away.

"Great!" Ramza exclaimed, approaching him. "Hi, I'm Ramza", he smiled, shaking the fighter's hand.

"Rolf. Nice to meet you."

"Up for a battle?"

"Certainly. It's why we're here after all."

"Great! Let's go then"

"Alright, let me get the judge and we'll be on with it. Meet you on the other side of the field."

Ramza headed back to his clan, grinning. "So… we have 3 humans and 2 Kupos and then one of those ugly guys with the floppy ears."

"Nu Mou" Benson sighed. "And you should not call them that. They are one of the most well-respected races in our world… they are skilled magic users."

"Right. Sorry." Ramza said.

"Anyway, so looks like we need a black magic user, who's up for the taking?" He looked at Melora and Montblanc.

"Eh. I'm gunna head out for some dispatches… I'll let Monty take charge with this one."

"Kupo…" Montblanc blushed.

She hugged him before she patted his head. "I know you'll do great."

"Kupo…" He said, twiddling his thumbs.

Ramza tried to hide his displeasure. "Ok, Melora." Have fun with it and come back after a few rounds, k?"

"Yeah. Sure thing. Good luck, kid. You're gunna need it for this one." She raised her eyebrow as Ramza scowled. She smiled. "Later guys!" She slung her rapier over her shoulder as she departed the group.

"Bye Melora!" Everyone chimed in.

"So what about you Loretta?" Ramza asked. "I think I'll sit this one out too." She said.

"No kittie… I mean uh Vel.."

"Veira." Loretta said.

"Right. You're heading out too?"

"What's the matter, Ramza, you're looking a little worried."

"He scowled. Nothing…"

"You gunna be doing dispatches too?"

She shrugged. "Whatever. Not sure if there are anymore we can do right now, but I'll be around. Just come get me after a battle or two."

"Ok." Ramza smiled.

"So… Ramza wrinkled his eyebrows. We're left with Soala, Monty, Guin, Ivolt, me, and Benson…"

"Looks like it." Benson said.

"Looksssss good." Ivolt hissed.

Guin nodded.

Ramza smiled, happy that no one else wanted to bail on him. "You guys ready?"

"Yep!" Everyone chimed in.

"Right! Let's go!"


	2. Learn from the past

Give it your all

Note- thank you Mako-chan . You're a sweety. It was nice of you to come out with a nice review. Seriously, now I wanna make this so much better because I want the anonymous l0z4rz to eat their words. Eh, it will be better and the only reason I'm not deleting their flames is everyone can see how stupid they are, especially the one who commented about "Ramza", and also, so people can read my response to that and see why the first part is why it is… anyway, just for you, I've started the next part a bit early .

* * *

Ramza approached the judge to receive the battle rules. He did NOT do well with them in the past. He felt so humiliated when not only once, but 3 times his team-mates received yellow cards. It was just so hard for him, he did not understand all the weapons no matter how hard he studied them. He just wished that Montblanc, in his infinite wisdom just let him see his sacred guide to all the races, classes, and _especially_ weapons of St. Ivalice. But Montblanc told him that it was his and his alone… many creatures of the world just didn't need to learn how to read, and apprenticeships and straight on knowledge from batting was by far the most effective way to learn. At least, according to Montblanc. But Ramza needed more than that. He did not belong here, he wanted to just go home. Battling was fun and exhilarating for him, and he was learning fairly quickly "for a human", as phrased by Melora, but Ramza just wanted to learn more so he could stop screwing up.

He would never forget the time when he forgot that a battle law restricted only thunder, not all other black magic, and he ordered Melora to perform it. He would never forget the sharp shrill of the judge's whistle and the incredulous expression of Melora's eyes as she received the yellow card. He was lucky that she didn't just abandon him. She never got a yellow card before in her entire clan experiences, and she trusted him. Melora left her first clan to join Ramza's because she felt as if she wasn't growing enough… he wanted to be strong, stronger and stronger and represent her race to be the most agile, and overall the strongest around. Melora had to be the best… she wanted it for herself and she wanted it for her race. She was sick of all the "cute kitties" or "adorable bunny" jokes she had from various humans growing up. She did not consider herself cute, she considered herself a hardass and everyone who knew her knew she was the most competitive Viera they had ever met. Melora barely took anything lightly. The only time she could relax was with her best friend, Montblanc.

When Melora received that card, she told Ramza she directly wanted to go to jail. There she could be forgiven for Ramza's "stupidity" and would think about if she wanted to stay in the clan. Ramza was expecting something like this, but not so suddenly.

"_I'm so sorry, Melora" Ramza said as he escorted her alone to prison._

_She wanted to yell more at him, but she decided that it was enough after the match and he looked so depressed. "That was the third time, Ramza", she said quietly. _

_"I know… but please try to remember where I'm from. I haven't done this all my life and it's just so much sometimes…"_

_"Ok…"_

_"I thought I got over mixing up weapons, I didn't think to notice the restriction on certain black magic too. I just though they restricted it as a whole."_

_"No…" She sighed. "Ramza, there are 2 rules for you alone to learn each match. You are the leader and no one but you must know these rules. This is the way of the clan and it has been this way ever since clans began. You must learn these rules. They are as important as which direction you chose to strike an opponent"_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Come back here after the 2 matches." She said right outside the prison. "I'll give you my decision then". She took off her equipment quietly and handed it to the Bangaa guard. "Here, Ramza", she said, giving him her latest prize rapier that allowed her to learn one of her favorite moves-. "Take care of it…" She then turned around and was escorted to her cell. She never witness the single tear that rolled off Ramza's cheek and onto the cold concrete of the cell._

_Ramza turned around and walked quickly out of the prison. He quickly finished a simple mission and gave it his all in the next clan battle so he could return to Melora. He was determined not to disappoint her again and he needed to let her know this. He ran off to the prison to see Montblanc returned from an early dispatch beside. _

"_You done with battles kupo?"_

"_Yes," Ramza said out of breath._

"_Kupooo… that was fast… Just was talking to Melora. I'll leave you two alone. Kupo!" He said cheerfully while leaving the prison._

"_That was quick…"Melora said, raising her eyebrows. "I wish we could normally battle in that short amount of time!" She smiled slightly._

"_I just didn't want you to stay here for any longer than you had to." Ramza looked down at the ground. "I'm gunna go talk to the Banga." He was back with the Bangaa guard who opened up the cell for Melora. _

"_Ssssstay out of trouble, young lad." He bid them farewell._

_Melora walked out of the prison. "Bye, Gath," She waved to the guard as he bowed politely._

_Ramza followed her. " I let Ivolt hang on to your equipment, but…" he paused, removing Melora's rapier from the hook in his vest. "I brought you back this," he handed it to her._

"_Thanks…" Melora said, quietly. "Come on, let's take a walk," She walked towards the direction of giza plains._

_Ramza smiled, secretly happy with the extra time alone with Melora. "Thank Monty", she said after a few minutes of silence._

"_Huh?", Ramza inquired._

"_Monty and I have been best friends since we were so little. Everyone teased him for being a book-worm Moogle, especially his own race. He was outcast by them because they were too judgmental…they thought he was too serious to be a real Moogle!" She laughed._

"_Heh…" Ramza smiled. "Poor Monty."_

"_Yeah… and well, we became best friends," she explained. "I was too serious and competitive and wanting to be so strong… I was always jealous of my Bangaa classmates in apprentice school", and Monty was too much of a book-worm. "I think he may just be one of the only Moogles in St Ivalice that is actually literate… and this is why he is so special."_

"_Looks like my world is not the only one with it's problems. Ritz and Mewt need to realize that no matter where they go, they can't escape the crap life deals to you…"_

_Melora nodded. "There is no escape, Ramza, there is only learning to cope."_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Anyway. Monty was right," she stopped walking and started climbing up a big rock. After a moment, Ramza joined her at the top. Dusk was starting to approach and the earth shimmered slightly in its orange residue. _

"_What did he say?" Ramza asked._

"_Well… he said that you have more determination than any human or any race, for that matter, that he ever met. You have grown and learned so much in your short stay here, tactics and techniques that take years to master as a leader. You have the resolve to keep fighting, and a lofty goal that will be dangerous and we will face hardships. But it will all be worth it…"_

_Ramza blushed. "I don't know…"_

"_Ramza…" she said, trying to look at his slightly pinkish face, "I cannot be stronger without you as my leader."_

_He looked at her and said nothing at first. He looked back down at his lap and the tears suddenly began to fall on it. "I'm sorry, Melora, but I don't know if I can help you. You're so strong, stronger than me, stronger than Ivolt, stronger than any race I've ever met. You can't learn anything from me. I can't even protect you from going to prison…"_

_Melora was awestruck. She sat, dumbfounded for a few seconds until she just hugged him. "No… I went by choice because I didn't want my stats lowered as a result of it… I know you just want to go home, this is all so much for you to handle…I'm sorry I worried you."_

_Ramza sighed and tried to stop the tears._

"_I'm never even going to think about abandoning you ever again, ok?"_

"_Ok…I'm sorry for being such a baby," he mumbled._

"_You're not a baby… I care about you, and you must have been scared about me leaving the clan. But it's not going to happen. I will stay with you until the day when you destroy all the crystals and take Mewt and Ritz back to your own world," she took Ramza's hand. "I promise…"_

"_Ok, Melora… thank you. You're so strong and I'm so lucky to have you. I promise I won't ever do something that stupid again," he smiled faintly._

"_That's all I ask!" Melora laughed, jumping off the rock. "Come on, human!" she slung her rapier over her shoulder. "Let's get some matches on!" She ran towards the town of . _

"_Wait up, Melora!" Ramza climbed down, still not as agile as the majestic Viera. He smiled as he ran to catch up with her. The clan would be even more successful now._


End file.
